Maan
A mysterious race of Humans whose minds have been fractured by the mana wastes of Naal, the Maanii create Masks to unify their minds, and create a solid front to interact with the world. This race is currently in playtest and is subject to change. Medium '''Maanii are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. '''Normal Speed '''Maanii have a base speed of 30 feet. '''Darkvision Maanii can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Aberrant Humans '''Maanii are aberrations with the Human subtype. They are treated as Humans and aberrations for any effects related to race, including feats and alternative favored class bonuses. '''Aberrant Sense Maanii with Charisma of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like ability: 1/day - Detect Aberration (as Detect Undead but for aberrations). Use the character's level as its caster level. Hatred Maanii recieve a +1 bonus on attack rolls against aberrations due to special training against these foes. Headstrong '''Maanii receive a +2 racial saving throw bonus against mind-affecting effects. '''Masks Maanii must construct personailities to interact with the world. These Masks ''are fixed personalities, created to be autonomous of the Maan's minds. A Maan may possess a number of Masks less than or equal to half their hit dice + their (unmodified) Wisdom modifier, or four, whichever is larger. Each Mask grants +2 to two ability scores, one physical and one mental, +2 racial bonus to one skill check related to one of those scores, and -2 to one ability score, chosen upon first use of the Mask. Once chosen these features cannot be changed except through a long ritual (see Reshape Mask, below). No two Masks may have the same two ability score bonuses as another Mask. A Mask has an associated personaility and physical alteration, both of which are fixed. This physical alteration represents the ability changes inherant in the Mask, and does not alter the apparent identity of the Maan. Masks must be changed daily, to a Mask that is not one of the last two worn Masks. Failure to do so forces the Maan to make a Will saving throw against DC 15 for every day the Mask is unchanged. This DC increases by 1 each day. The first time a saving throw is failed, the Maan becomes fatigued and takes 1d4 Wisdom ability damage. The second time a saving throw is failed, the Maan becomes exhausted and takes a further 1d4 Wisdom ability damage. The third time a saving throw is failed, the Maan's Wisdom score is reduced to 0. These effects are permanent. The Maan may still change its Mask while unconscious. If the Mask is changed, all the effects of failed saving throws are removed and the DC of the saving throw resets to 15. '''Naturally Psionic '''Maanii gain the Wild Talent feat as a bonus feat at first level. If a Maan takes levels in a psionic class, they instead gain the Psionic Talent feat. '''Psionic Aptitude' When a Maan takes a level in a favored class, they can choose to gain +1 power point instead of +1 hit point or +1 skill point. Reshape Mask '''A Maan may alter the properties of a Mask through a ritual lasting three days per property to be altered. This ritual costs 100 gp per hit die per day in raw materials. The ritual must last a minimum of three days in order to alter the personality of the Mask. This ritual must be uninterrupted except to eat, drink and sleep, and must be performed in a state of peaceful meditation. '''Starting Languages Maanii, Naalish. Bonus Languages Maanii on Celdon may take Celdonic, Coastal and Forsten. Maanii age as Humans.